


She was laughing

by FishLeather



Series: Seventh Sanctum [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Performer, Poetry, Street Fair, crowd, performence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Watch for higher powersAt every street fair





	She was laughing

She was laughing  
The sea of humans denied me her appearance  
The tar-flavored air shuddered

The sapient oceans retreated  
Her majesty's beauty was new  
There were flashes and baselines  
My heart thumped as if to jump into her arms

A queen dressed in neon and nylon  
Dancing with all that dared

I approached so carefully  
I gave her an offering  
In her thankful smile I found the warmth of the sun

I will never forget that day  
The day I gave a Goddess five dollars


End file.
